


The Panda and The Dragon

by BigBangVIP



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, BL, Fluff, GRi - Freeform, Hot, Love, M/M, Nyongtory, Seungri - Freeform, Smut, YG, bxb - Freeform, gdragon, nyongtori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangVIP/pseuds/BigBangVIP
Summary: Living as an idol, it's tough to date who you want, so you occasionally have to slip a few scandals in here and there, since the media never misses their chance to follow you. But Jiyong and Seungri had it all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ji?" Seungri said a few more times, finally snapping me out of it. "Yes, Ri?" I replied, smiling at him. "You were staring into space, what was that for?" Seungri started to giggle. "Sorry, sorry, was just thinking." I chuckled, taking a sip of coffee. Little did he know, I was just staring at him. "When will the other hyungs wake?" Seungri asked curiously. He always wanted to know everything about the world around him. I liked that about Seungri. In fact, I think I may even like him... "In a while, Ri, just be patient." I placed my cup of coffee down, and Seungri sighed. "You okay?" I asked him, holding his hand and catching him off guard. "Y-yeah. Do you think we can go to the cafe when the hyungs wake up?" Seungri asked. "Sure." I grinned. He loved going to the cafe

"Go take a shower before the others do." I told him, and Seungri made his way to the bathroom. I grabbed a pen and a notepad, scribbling down little notes and doodles. It must've been at least 7 in the morning, the hyungs were going to be waking up soon. I picked up my phone, checking Instagram. Thousands of comments, thousands of likes, thousands of messages... the same thing everyday. I felt bad that I'm not able to get to them all, I really am... that's one thing an idol has to live with. I scrolled through, liking the BigBang's official posts, and posting some recording previews that I've done with other idols recently.

"Hyung," I heard Seungri call, and I walked to the bathroom. "Yes?" I said behind the door. "Oh, you can come in." He said. I stood there with a confused look, opening the door, looking at Seungri with a towel around him and his silver hair in his face. "Where is the toothpaste?" He asked, and I checked the cabinets, but there was none there. "Looks like we're out. We'll buy some when we go out today." I said, walking out of the bathroom. "Go get dressed, Ri." I smiled, messing up Seungri's hair, earning a groan from him. "Do it before Seunghyun bullies you." I giggled, and Seungri quickly sped up his pace. "Seunghyun hyung always bullies me." He sighed playfully.

"That's right." I heard a voice, and turned around, noticing Seunghyun was awake. "Ah, someone's finally awake." I said, and I laughed to myself when I heard the sound of Seungri locking his door. "I'm the oldest, it's what I do. Wake up late." Seunghyun smiled to himself, and I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Then there's maknae- wakes up the earliest.  _With you._ " Seunghyun elbowed me. "Agh, what are you on about?" I furrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms. "Oh, come on, Ji, you know." Seunghyun smirked. "Shut up." I shook my head, ruffling my hair. Seunghyun giggled, putting his hands up in defense. "We're going to the cafe in a bit. Get a shower and get dressed." I said, walking away. "Alright, papa perfectionist." Seunghyun called out. "You know it." I called back, putting my hand in the air.

Seungri walked back into the living room. "Is he gone?" He asked, peaking around the room. "Yes, Ri, he's in the shower." I giggled. Seungri sighed in relief, wiping the fake sweat off of his forehead. "But I can still bully you," I smirked, grabbing Seungri quickly and throwing him onto the couch. "Ach! Please, Ji! No!" Seungri laughed as I tickled him. His laugh was so adorable- and his facial expressions made him so much more cuter... "Jiyong hyung! Hyung! Ji!" Seungri kept calling out, and I finally stopped. "Y-your... worse... t-than... Seunghyun h-hyun!" He kept laughing in between his words. "That bad?" I fake pouted. "Oh, Ji, maybe not  _that_ bad." Seungri chuckled. "Aw, come on guys, that's bullying." Seunghyun walked into the room, fully dressed, his hair combed. Seungri quickly sat up on the couch, and I laughed. "You're a bully to maknae." I said in Seungri's defense, and he smiled. Seunghyun shook his head, as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself.

"You guys are really noisy." Taeyang yawned, stretching his arms, as Daesung followed behind him. "Good morning, you two. Get showers and get dressed, we're going to the cafe." I said, and they both moved quickly. "Cafe." Seungri repeated excitedly and dreamily. He loved espresso, and the baker's treats... Seungri was basically a little child. My little child. "I love you, hyung." Seungri emphasized the  _hyung_  part of his sentence, flailing onto my lap as I sat crisscrossed. "Ji loves you too, Ri." I smiled down at him, combing his silver hair that he had forgotten to do so for himself. Taeyang finally walked out, dressed and ready. "Daesung is the last one." He said, and he smirked at me as his eyes fell on Seungri. I rolled my eyes, already knowing what he was thinking. The hyungs had already known, either way. They just never really confronted me about it. Directly.

"I really want something sweet from the cafe." Seungri said like a child, playing with his arms in the air as I grabbed them. "We'll be there soon, Ri." I chuckled at him, and he smacked my face lightly. "Oops." Seungri giggled innocently, and I just shrugged. "Nyongtory." Daesung walked into the living room, and I just laughed while Seungri did too. "Nyongtory!" Seungri yelled, jumping up from the couch, tugging onto me. "Calm down with the bromance." Seunghyun got up, smoothing his clothes. Seungri stuck his tongue out at Seunghyun, hugging onto me tightly. Seunghyun just stuck his tongue out back at Seungri, who crossed his arms, closing his eyes and held his head high. "Alright, children, let's go." I finally announced, and everyone was alert.

"Yay papa GD is taking us to the cafe." Seungri cheered, and I messed up his hair again. We all walked out through the door, and made our way to the sidewalk. "Do you think there are any V.I.P's around?" Seungri hid behind my shoulder like a child. "No, Ri. Well, I don't think so." I answered, but Seungri seemed reassured anyway, stepping beside me, and I put my arm around his neck. He kept prancing around like a little kid. He was truly the most energized out of all of us- well, when Seunghyun isn't being a manchild himself. But Seungri just brought the most out of me, with his bright smile, angelic voice and beautiful face.

"Look! Cafe!" Seungri exclaimed, pointing at the cafe building that was in view. I laughed at him, adoring his excitement. He started jogging his way towards it, earning a glare from Seunghyun who was not in a running mood. "Ri!" I yelled, running after him. Everything was a game, a race, but he made everything more fun. "Maknae!" Seunghyun yelled, making Seungri and I stop. Seungri pouted, crossing his arms. "But, hyung..." He fake whimpered, and Seunghyun put his finger up. "Sh, maknae, we are not running." Seunghyun said, expanding his arms out towards Taeyang, Daesung and himself. "Actually, I-" Daesung started to say, and Seunghyun shot him a glare. "I.. Yes, maknae, no running." Daesung smiled brightly, earning a chuckle from Seungri who quickly resorted to his frown when Seunghyun looked back at him. "Aw, let that baby run!" I called out to Seunghyun. I'd do anything for Ri, if it meant seeing his gorgeous smile.

Seungri did flash me his smile, running for the cafe, waiting at the doors. "You let that boy get away with everything!" Taeyang yelled, and I shrugged and ran for Seungri, smiling as he held the doors open for me. "The hyungs can open the doors themselves." He said in a sassy tone, and I just laughed to myself. I turned around, looking at Seunghyun, Taeyang and Daesung as they sped up their pace, glaring at me, and Seungri who was browsing the bakery section. I smiled shyly, looking over to Seungri, still lost about him. "Ri," I spoke up, and he swiftly turned around, and eventually the others had arrived. "Pick whatever you want." I sat down on a stool, and a friendly woman came behind a counter. 

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. "No, thank you, though." Seungri smiled, picking out his selections. "I'd like... Bungeoppang." He said, flashing a smile. "Yanggeng, please." Seunghyun walked in, the bell on the door ringing. I chuckled at him, and he finally loosened up. "Don't run, ever again." Seunghyun sternly looked at Seungri, and then softly laughed, not being able to be serious. "But seriously, don't do that maknae." Seunghyun added. "Do it again." I winked at Seungri who just grinned to himself. "Ji..." Seunghyun said, patting my back strongly, but then adverted his gaze to the donuts he ordered. "Yay!" He said loudly, taking the donuts from the counter. "I mean- thank you." Seunghyun smiled, paying for his treat.

Seungri got his pastry, and went to go sit down. "Ji, you're not gonna eat?" Seungri asked me as I sat down across from him. "Nah, I'm good." I smiled, looking out the window. From the corner of my eye was a messy Seungri, digging into his food like a child. I giggled to myself, earning a look that he always gives people, I admired him so much. "Do we have a tour tonight?" Daesung asked. "Yes, how could you forget?" Seunghyun said in an annoyed tone, and then guiltily smiled. "Sorry." Daesung shrugged. I felt jittery all of the sudden- tonight was the night that it'd all happen. I'm ready, but, what if he's not? Sighing,  I took a sip of Seungri's tea, and he grinned brightly.  "Ri, you have a mess all over your face." Taeyang implied as he got up from his table, finished from eating. Seungri shrugged, finishing as well.

I rolled my eyes is amusement, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face as if he was like a toddler. "Agh, what are you doing, Ji?" Seungri chuckled as I smiled, putting the napkin up to his face. "You're a messy adult." I smiled, and his eyes twinkled as he laughed. "I'm sorry, papa GD." Seungri fake pouted, and it was so adorable. "Alright, baby panda, are you ready to go?" I stood up. "Hey, hey, I'm not ready. Why don't you ask if we're finished?" Seunghyun said quickly, eating his food. "Sorry, hyung," I made a face at Seunghyun, " _Seunghyun,_  are you finished?" I crossed my arms. "Why,  _yes,_ Ji I am." He smirked, getting up from the table. "And what about us?" Daesung asked with a pout. "Gah, is everyone finished?" I said loudly, laughing a little. Everyone nodded, walking out the door. "Thank you." I smiled at the employee behind the counter, handing them money for everything we had bought.

Seungri leaned against the wall, waiting for me. He flashed his beautiful smile at me when I walk out, and I held his hand, swinging it in the air. Taeyang shot us a snickering look, but I was lost into my own world. I glanced over to Seungri, who was just looking all around him as if he had never been in Seoul before. I laughed to myself, squeezing his hand. "Oops." I said innocently, and Seungri squinted at me, and I exchanged him a grin. I browsed the fashion stores- looking through the windows at all of the things. "Perfectionist's senses are tingling, yah?" Seungri elbowed me, and I giggled, looking back at him, shaking my head. "Of course, Ri." Seunghyun said, looking over at the store as well. "Look's like Seung's is, too." Daesung smiled.

I threw my head back, exhaling as my thoughts hit me like a train.  _Tour, photoshoots, autographs..._ I signed, leaning over towards Seungri, earning a surprising look as I kissed his neck lightly. He gasped, chucking and hiding his neck with his hands. I kept teasing him, playfully leaning towards his face and back. "Ji..." Seungri laughed, pushing my chest. I smiled brightly, my teeth shining. "Awe, is Ri your jagiya?" Seunghyun poked Seungri who rolled his eyes at him. " _Yes._ " I playfully glared at Seunghyun, holding Seungri's hand tighter, making him blush. 

"Is RiRi blushing for Ji, yah?" I leaned into Seungri's face, seeing the apartments were back into view. "I... yes" Seungri stuttered, and shamelessly answered. "Ah, you're too cute, baby panda." I smiled, looking into his gleaming doe like eyes, poking his cheeks. I bit at my lips, trying to ignore all of my emotions. It was like Seungri was tugging at my heart, without even knowing it. I love him so much, and he just needs to be protected, his vulnerability and sensitivity was something no one else could handle- but me. "Jiyongie," Seungri shook my hand, and I blinked several times.  _Jiyongie?_ "Hm?" I looked at his pretty brown eyes, scratching the back of my neck. "I love you," he said, and my heart had felt like it melted. Seungri always said that, but every time he did, it was overwhelming to me. "Love you too, panda." I pursed my lips, trying to resist.

Finally arriving back the apartment, I let out a loud sigh. "You okay, Ji?" Seungri asked with worry and concern. "Yes, RiRi." I smiled. "He's probably thinking about the concert." Seunghyun informed Seungri, who nodded, laying his head against my shoulder. I smiled, playing with his silver locks of hair, and damn was his hair soft and silky. I laid my head against his, feeling his smooth breathing. I smiled, Seungri was a true angel. The others just rolled their eyes in amusement at us, taking pictures. I didn't care, let the fans on Instagram and everywhere else see, that, Seungri is mine, and only mine, even if he didn't know it yet. I heard soft snoring, and I chuckled as I looked down at the younger, who kept fighting to keep his head onto my shoulder and not falling onto my lap. Slowly and carefully I positioned myself too a crisscross so that Seungri could lay his head on my lap. He shifted, laying down.

"The baby has already fallen asleep?" Seunghyun giggled. I put my finger to my lips, "Shh." I laughed as well, admiring the small frame Seungri had. I took a few pictures myself, posting them to Instagram, under the caption of  _Baby RiRi_. Playing with his platinum locks, he just snored some more. "Worn out just by walking." Taeyang huffed, sitting down. "He's the most spoiled maknae, Taeyang, keep in mind." Seunghyun added. I just kept smiling. As long as Seungri was happy, I was happy. "The most spoiled baby panda." I grinned, poking Seungri's nose, earning a light shuffle from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jiyongie?" Seungri yawned, his arms stretching into the air. He looked all around him, and I just chuckled, how could he not realize he was sleeping on my lap? "Jiyong is here, panda." I smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "Aish, Ji." Seungri said crankily, combing his hair again. "Awe, someone's cranky." Seunghyun made a face. "Don't listen to him, RiRi." I whispered into Seungri's ear devilishly, and he gave me an intense look. I just grinned at him, I knew I was making him go crazy, and I loved it.

Seungri grabbed his ear buds, putting them in and listened to music. I just laughed, he started dancing. Seunghyun grabbed his phone, taking a video of him. "Ri," I giggled, but he was still shuffling in his seat. "RiRi," I whispered, taking out one of his earbuds, "do you want to go to the studio?" Seungri gave me an excited look, acting as energetic as a dog. "Yes, let's go!" He jumped from the couch, his earbuds still dangling in the air. "Seungri, you're going to break those." Daesung laughed, picking them up for him. "Ri, what did we say about running!" Seunghyun called, running after Seungri, leaving me, Taeyang and Daesung leaving the house last.

Walking outside, Seungri was already in the car, his seat-belt on. "It's just the studio, Seungri." Seunghyun panted, opening the car door. "Move, I'm the oldest, I should sit up front." He said like a child. "Ahaha," I waved my finger, "Seungri gets to sit up front." I grinned, rattling my car keys of ownership. Seunghyun rolled his eyes, sitting in the back. Seungri stuck his tongue out at him, and quickly turned the other way. "I seen that, Ri." Seunghyun mumbled. "Seen what?" Seungri turned around, flashing his brown eyes at Seunghyun innocently. Seunghyun just shook his head. "Quit bullying my panda," I said, driving onto the road, and Seungri smirked at Seunghyun. "He's bullying me!" Seunghyun laughed. "Hush, children." I chuckled, and Seungri settled down into his seat.

"Fucking traffic," I muttered under my breath when someone swerved in front of me into the wrong lane. "Profanity," Seungri sarcastically smirked. "Awh, I'm sorry, RiRi." I fake pouted, twirling his silver locks. He bashfully giggled, turning to the window.  _I love you so much... how are you so cute?_ I parked into a reserved spot, turning the car's engine off. "We're here." Seungri bounced out of the car, prancing all around. "Hurry, Ji, hurry." He cheered, tugging onto my hand. "Aish, Ri, calm down," I smiled, putting my car keys into my pocket. "Are you a panda or a puppy?" Taeyang asked, closing the car door. Seungri just ran inside of the building, leaving everyone behind. "Ri!" I yelled, but he was no where in sight. "He wants us to play hide and seek." Seunghyun mused. "Alright. Let's play." I grinned.

I tip toed around each corner, looking everywhere.  _Where is he?_ "Ri..." I called out. "I can't find him." Daesung sighed behind me. I heard a giggle, and turned swiftly. "RiRi!" I laughed, running after him. "What is this? Hide and seek tag now?" Seunghyun complained, running beside me. I just laughed, jogging my way towards wherever Seungri went. I came closer, and tugged onto the back of his shirt. "Ji!" He screamed, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Got you, baby panda." I smiled down at him, and he sighed in an exhausting tone, and stopped struggling in my arms. I turned him the other way, hugging him. "Maknae," Seunghyun showed up, holding his knees. "You really need to stop running at random times," he breathed.

I just smiled like an idiot when Seungri breathed hastily into the crook of my neck. "I love you, Jiyongie." He tightened his grip, and I laid my head on top of his. "I love you too, RiRi." I ruffled his hair. "Alright, alright, you guys had your moment, can we get to the studio?" Taeyang interrupted. I still stared into Seungri's eyes, nodding and holding his hand. "Let's go, little panda." I grinned, walking. "If we can even find the studio, we ran so far." Daesung laughed. We found the studio, walking in, and Seunghyun acted as if he had just walked into his house. "I wanna work on my solo." Seungri said, sitting down in a chair and browsing the set of monitors in front of him. "Wanna work on the GD&TOP album?" Seunghyun asked, and I scratched my head. "Maybe later, I wanna watch Ri, make sure he's doing everything right." I smiled, coming up with an excuse.

Seunghyun gave me a funny look, "Alright, perfectionist." He said, walking out of the studio with Taeyang and Daesung. I sat down beside Seungri, shoulder to shoulder. "Ji..." Seungri shyly said. "What?" I smirked, getting closer to him, basically nose to cheek. "I'm trying to work." He bashfully pushed me away, and I just laughed to myself. "Alright, I'll go..." I pouted, getting up. "No, Jiyongie needs to stay with me." Seungri tugged onto me, causing me to fall on top of him. "Ri." I chuckled, admiring his angelic face. His face flushed, his cheeks red. Seungri tried pushing me off, but I just laid there. "Love you," I whispered, earning a shudder from him. I poked his nose, climbing off of him. He just sat there in awe, as if he wanted me to come back, I could see it in his eyes. "Work on your solo," I smiled, walking out of the studio and closing the door.

I walked down the hallway, hands in my pockets, still thinking of Seungri. I peeked into the glass of the doors, looking at how everyone was doing their own thing. Taeyang was working on something, Daesung was working on his D-Lite album, and now I should work on the GD&TOP album with Seunghyun. I knocked on the door to the studio he was in, but he had headphones on and was working out his part. I could hear him through the door, and just laughed. I walked in, he was in the glass room so I wasn't making any noise. I stood there with crossed arms, watching him as he rapped. He placed his headphones down, drinking a bottle of water. "Break a sweat?" I said, sitting down. "Why don't you work on your part?" Seunghyun pointed at me, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, spinning in the chair. 

I sighed, getting up and grabbing the pair of headphones, walking into the glass room. I coughed, placing my face to the mic, and started rapping. Seunghyun stood behind, messing with buttons and readjustments on the keyboards. I remembered my lyrics carefully and perfectly, making sure my voice was a clean interface. Seunghyun clapped, bobbing his head. "That was good." He said as I stepped out, and I opened the studio door. "Where ya going?" He asked in suspicion when I walked away. "Gotta go see my panda." I turned around, smiling. "It's been 10 minutes." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. I shrugged, grinning and making my way towards Seungri's studio spot, and started to jog. I couldn't stand being apart from him.

"Ri?" I walked in, and Seungri looked as if he was done recording. "Ji." His cheeks warmed up, and he started to smile.  _Oh, Seungri, please, smile forever..._ I hugged him, and he just buried his face into my chest. "Aha, we gotta go, RiRi, the big show is tonight and we need to prepare." I smiled, ruffling his hair some more. "Yay." He muffled, pulling away from me, losing all of the heat between us. I smiled, holding his hand again, and alerting the others that it was time to go. "Come on, we gotta be at the stadium soon." I said, knocking on Taeyang's, Daesung's and Seunghyun's doors. We all walked out of the building, getting into the car. "I wonder what outfits we're gonna get this time." Seunghyun said excitedly. "Fashionista T.O.P." Daesung giggled. 

"I hope there's snacks." Seungri said, putting his earbuds in. "There will be, Ri." I smiled, putting my hand on his knee, earning a shudder again.  _I love how I drive you crazy_. "As long as Taeyang doesn't steal them," I glanced back at Taeyang, who looked innocent more than ever. We all laughed, turning our song  _We Like 2 Party_ on, and Seungri started moving all around in his seat, and everyone sang their parts. I couldn't help but smile, grin and laugh, we were all brothers, but Seungri was so special to me. I looked over to him, and he was just shuffling like a child. I saw the big stadium, just imagining all of the V.I.P's that would be there tonight. "You ready, boys?" I said, turning the steering wheel and parking into the lot. "Yes!" Everyone in the car cheered, and Seungri looked as if he couldn't handle it anymore, jumping out of the car.

"Seungri, not again." Seunghyun grabbed Seungri's collar. I laughed, putting my arm around Seungri's neck, patting his shoulder. "Run," I whispered, and he dashed for it. "Oh, Ji." Seunghyun sighed, running his hands down his face. I smiled, also running away from them, getting close to Seungri's side. "Rebel panda." I smirked, and Seungri laughed until we made it into the building. "Where's the rest of the boys?" Asked a few managers who stood there, looking as if they were waiting for us all day. "Oh," I shrugged, scratching the back of my head. "We left them back there." Seungri pointed with his thumb behind him, laughing. The managers smiled, shaking their heads. "Alright, well, freshen up, we're going to show you your outfits and then we'll do your makeup." The workers said, looking at their clipboards.

Seunghyun, Taeyang and Daesung arrived, and I filled them in on what we were doing. "Outfits!" Seunghyun cheered, running for the closets. "There's one with lights!" He yelled happily, picking the black suit with lights all around it. "What if we get caught on fire?" He asked, and the workers just laughed. "That one is for Seungri." The managers answered, and Seunghyun's face fell. "No fair, he always gets the nice things." He pouted, crossing his arms. "Sweet." Seungri smiled, holding the suit. I laughed at Seunghyun's misfit, and Seungri just jogged to the dressing room. "We get the plain outfits." Seunghyun went on, holding his suit. Seungri walked out, turning the lights on his suit off and on, prancing all around. I was going to lose it. Everyone else went to the dressing rooms, getting changed.

I got dressed, and then went back out to the vanities, sitting down on the stool as they pampered my face. I felt my hair being ruffled and combed, I liked the workers, they knew how to make you look the way you wanted to. Seungri struggled and wriggled in his seat as they kept trying to contour his face, and I laughed to myself. They contoured our faces, added a dash of gloss, and we put our eyeliner on. "Where's my jewelry?" I asked, digging around in the vanity drawers. "Right here." Said a female voice, carrying my things. "Thank you." I smiled, taking the necklaces and rings. "You excited, panda?" I asked Seungri who kept messing with the bulbs on his suit. He nodded his head quickly, and I refrained from messing up his hair. The managers and backstage workers handed us our mics, and adjusted them. I pressed the button, "Check." I said, and I heard my voice echo onto the stage that was just in front of us, and I gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Jiyong!" I heard Seungri yell, and I quickly made my way to where ever he was. "Yes, Ri?" I questioned. "Fans are arriving!" He cheered, and I just smiled, patting his back as he watched through the peak of the stage's curtains. Seungri was always like a little kid- my little panda- always wandering around and curious about the world, always lively and energetic... what's not to love about the cutest and fluffiest Lee Seunghyun? My Ri, my RiRi. "You'll be on stage in 10 minutes." Said one of the directors, and everyone practiced on their vocals for a few moments. "You nervous?" I asked Seungri who kept playing with his microphone. "No." He said in a jittery tone, his voice echoing onto the stage. "RiRi, the microphone is still on." I laughed, earning another echo and the screams of fans could be heard from miles. "O-oh." Seungri stuttered, turning the microphone off, the crowd shouting 'Nyongtory!' from behind the curtains.

"You silly boy." I laughed at his mishap, but he only just eye-smiled at me, and damn if that didn't make him the most adorable boy in the world. "Hyung, I'm not a boy." Seungri growled, but it just made him even more cute. "You are very much a boy." Seunghyun came quick to tell Seungri, and then went back to whatever he was doing. Seungri just sighed, rolling his eyes at the older. "Showtime!" Called out the managers, and everyone quickly rushed to make sure everything was in check again. I ran my hands down my suit, and combed my hair with my fingers as Seungri almost exploded with ambition as the curtains start to open. "Tonight, we welcome you... Big BANG!" Called a voice over a speaker, and we made our entrance. I strut through the stage, earning squeals from the fans as flashes of yellow crowns shimmered throughout the building. 

People shook their phones all over the place, and we all smiled as we waited for it to quiet down. "Hello." Seunghyun was the first to speak, and the crowd roared at just the sound of his voice, the fans in the front of the stage raising their hands for just a single touch. Seungri was prancing around, trying to give them all high fives. I hid my face, laughing at him, his happiness was heart warming. "Thank you all for coming tonight." I said through the microphone, turning my head to smile at everyone. "We promise you a good performance." Seungri announced, and the crowd squealed again. I walked back into position with the rest as we all put our microphones to our mouths. "No I don't wanna go too fast," Taeyang sang, and the crowd started to wave their hands, "Cuz' nothing really lasts. I think I need some time, But I can't get you off my mind..." More than ready, I licked my lips and tightened my hand on the microphone. "For the first drink, I want the strongest. Please bartender, after I shoot it down everyone looks pretty, I'm drooling..." I looked over to Seungri who was watching me, "These ladies so loyal, then I saw you for the first time geez girl love me tender." Swiftly, I bit my lips, chuckling as the crowd roared again, shaking their phones.

"Your stealing glances, make my lips dry up, haven't felt this nervous in a while. I can't do anything. Before the night is over, I want you in my arms. Real love? I think I wanna just.. Don't hesitate Hey..." We all readied for the down beat, exchanging glances and then waved our hands... "Fxxk it, I Love y'all. Fxxk it, I Love y'all. Fxxk it, I Love y'all. Girl I wanna get down. Fxxk it. Fxxk it. Fxxk it. Girl I wanna get down..." I rested my arm for a while as Seunghyun did his solo rap, everyone clapping for them. I saw as Seungri crept around the stage, trying to stand beside me. My face felt flushed, he never did anything like that before. "T.O.P!" The crowed yelled, and we were all waving our hands again, but what I noticed was Seungri never stopped looking at me, was he okay? Shaking my head, I just nodded my head to the beat of Seunghyun's rap. 

Finally, I just sang mindlessly as now I was the one staring at Seungri. His face was blank, looking as if he were going to faint. I didn't like the thought of it, so I ran towards him, holding his face as the crowd gasped when he collapsed in my arms. "Ri? Seungri!" I shouted, but now his body felt lifeless, and my heart felt as if it were shattered. The guys all dropped their microphones and raced over to where we were. "What's wrong with him? Seungri?" Seunghyun crouched beside me. "I-I don't know, quick, help me pick him up." I stuttered, looking at Seungri's pale face, his eyes closed. "Oh, RiRi, please wake up, please." I felt warm tears form in my eyes. "Jiyong, it's okay, calm down." Daesung patted my back, but I could only hiss. "You don't know that." Daesung stepped back, and Seunghyun just pursed his lips. Once we were backstage, I called out "Someone call an ambulance!" while still carrying Seungri. The managers all looked wide eyed when the director pulled out his phone and dialed 911, while other workers went out to the stage to give the fans an unexpected notice.

I held on to Seungri tight, already hearing the screams of sirens coming to a close. One of my tears had fallen onto his face. Hesitantly, I wiped it with my thumb, feeling the coldness of his face. "Seungri, I..." I closed my eyes, wanting to spill out words as if they were from a book. "I love you, panda..." The ambulance came, and nurses ran out of the vehicle, picking up Seungri from my arms. I pulled onto him, earning a distinct look from the nursers. "Jiyong, you need to let go." Taeyang told me, but I didn't want to listen. "Are you his partner?" Asked the nurse in a rushed tone. "I..."  _What do I say?_ "Yes." I nodded finally, my band members giving me confusing looks. "But you cannot display that information publicly." I said sternly, glaring at the nurse who nodded, taking Seungri away from me. I clenched my fists, "You can come with him." The girl protested, and I softened my grip, stepping into the ambulance. "What are you waiting for? Rush him to the hospital!" I ordered, and the workers just scrambled in the vehicle as we drove off, I looked out the window to see the guys waving at me.


	3. 1.3

I held onto Seungri's cold hand as the paramedics pushed his stretcher outside of the vehicle, and immediately into the building. "We have a celebrity who passed out from performing on stage tonight, we are still unsure about the incident." One of the girls said through a speaker that she held up to her face. I felt angry, I felt as if this were my fault. Why didn't I do something when I first noticed Seungri staring at me abnormally and not moving as much as he usually would? Walking beside the stretcher, I just placed my hand onto the side of his face softly, like I used to whenever we were at our concerts. I could remember the last tour, vividly, actually. We were performing, when suddenly, I stared intensely at Seungri, who just stared back, making his shy eyes that always put me under a spell, but I always was the one to be dominate.

Singing, we collided together somehow even though we were at a distance from across the stage. Face to face, nose to nose almost, we put our hands on each other's faces, and the fans screamed as we saw all of the signs of  _Nyongtory_  flashing in bright lights. As much as I wanted to confess at that moment, I couldn't, and we usually did that all the time at our concerts, so I held it off. And tonight, tonight was actually going to be the night were I spoke up, but now, my RiRi is lying on a stretcher, ready to be propped up onto a hospital bed to be checked examined. He's out-cold, and no one knew why yet. I couldn't hear the commands of nurses or the whines of patients, I was dead glaring at Seungri, feeling as if my feet weren't even moving to walk alongside him, but they were. Finally, looking up I realized we were in a room. "Mr. Kwon?" One of the paramedics spoke up, and I adverted my attention towards them, but I didn't let my eyes wander away from Seungri. "What is his name?" She asked, taking out a clipboard. "Lee Seunghyun." I replied, tightening my grip on Seungri's hand.

A nurse walked in with supplies on a cart, and went beside Seungri. I watched carefully, making sure they didn't do a single thing that could hurt him. His face was still bright from where the hospital's light shined down onto his contour, making him look more vulnerable. The nurse got in front of me, and I pursed my lips angrily, not being able to see Seungri. "Excuse me, but I want him in my perspective of view, please." I tried to say in the most polite way, even though my nerves were boiling. The woman gave me a distinguished look, and then looked at the paramedic with the clipboard, who just nodded at her. Abruptly, she moved, as if she weren't going to listen to me if the paramedic weren't here. I clenched my fists, putting them in my pockets as a certain fire burned in my chest as I just tried to relieve it by looking at Seungri, but it caused more pain. "Where are you two living?" The paramedic broke the silence, and I thought for a moment. "We don't live together." I answered. Flipping her pen, she looked confused. "As a couple, you don't live together?" I nodded my head, and she just went with it.

"Seunghyun is just unconscious, he should wake up in a few hours. You were performing as a band, right?" The nurse soon asked. I felt relieved, like I could breathe again knowing that my precious Seungri was going to be okay. "Correct, and, he goes by Seungri." I bit on the inside of my jaw, trying to find a way to relieve stress. I wanted Seungri to be awake now, I wanted to take him home and cuddle him so that he can rest. Sleep with him like old times, back when he tried to sleep horizontally just to avoid my embrace, but I always got a hold of him somehow whenever we woke up in the morning. I wanted to wake up to his beautiful eyes fluttering with a "Good morning Jiyongie!", and then surprising him by telling him we were going to his favorite cafe to get his favorite treat and a milkshake if he behaved well. "Can I take him home?" I asked after having a few memories, I was anxious now. The nurse looked at the paramedic. "Hold on." She said, and pressed her hand against Seungri's wrists and chest, and I almost clenched my teeth at the sight of her pressuring against his skin. "His heart rate seems to be fine... as soon as you arrive home, he will need to rest, and eat plentifully once he wakes up." The nurse said, taking her equipment, walking out of the room.

I got up swiftly, still holding Seungri's hand, I looked over to the paramedic. "I'm taking him home." I didn't procrastinate, and she just nodded. "Do you need me to get him a wheelchair-" I picked up Seungri bridal style, and the paramedic waved her thought away. Shrugging, I looked down at Seungri's face while he was in my arms. My tears from earlier were still stained onto his face. "We're going home." I whispered, smiling to myself and leaning down to kiss his nose, walking out of the room, and throughout the hallways of the hospital. I just wanted to get Seungri home, into our room, and hold him, so that he could wake up, with me being there as his surprise, only for him to just be flustered and cuddle up to me closer. I walked out of the exit, Seungri's legs still dangling from me carrying him. I must've been walking faster since I really wanted to get home soon, thinking about things.

Scanning the parking lot, the hyungs were already here. Quickly, I shuffled towards the vehicle as Seunghyun opened the car door. "Is he okay?" Daesung asked, and I nodded. "He's still unconscious, but he'll wake up soon." I explained, laying Seungri down in the passenger seat. "I'l drive, the rest of you can rest in the back." I offered, sitting up front and grabbing the car keys. I looked over to Seungri one last time, and Taeyang patted my back. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I put the car in drive, and drove back home, everyone just threw their head backs in silence from all of the chaos; the performance, Seungri's collapse, the hospital... it's time to go home.


	4. 1.4

I parked the car into the reserved space of the parking lot just outside of the dorms. Turning off the car, I towards my side, Seungri was still unconscious. Looking at the back seat, everyone was asleep, tired from tonight. I opened the car door, my first priority was Seungri. I walked over to his side of the car, opening his door. I placed my hand beneath his back, and grabbed for his legs as I picked him up bridal style again. I looked back over to the hyungs, pursing my lips as I just turned back around, closing the car doors and walked into the lobby of the building. I held my key card in my hand, ready to swipe as I saw our dorm with the Do not Disturb sign on it. I unlocked the door, stepping inside and immediately smelled the air of what was our happiness. Seungri's face was still blank, as if he actually were sleeping, and he was still cold. Quickly, I jogged to my room carefully, making sure nothing were to hit my precious RiRi.

Walking in, I placed Seungri gently down on my bed, covering him up with a few blankets. I turned on the heater, so that he could warm up. "Jiyong!" I heard the one and only voice belonging to Seunghyun. I closed my eyes tightly, running into the living room as Seunghyun, Taeyang and Daesung stared me down. "Were you just going to let us sleep in that car?" Seunghyun asked, raising his voice. "Hush." I said strictly, putting my finger on my lips. "I was just going back to get you." I answered with an excuse. No one seemed like they wanted to argue, so they just went back to their rooms. Sighing with relief, I made my way back to my room, and Seungri was just laying there. Finally, we were home, safe, and cozy. I couldn't wait to hold him any longer. I took off my shirt, and my pants as I had some boxers on underneath. I quietly got into the bed without making any movement. If Seungri were to wake up, I didn't want him to be scared.

I pulled him closer to me, his back pressing against my chest. My bed pretty much smelled like Seungri, but having the real thing, damn that was so much better. I placed my chin above his head, his silver locks were so soft. "I love you, Lee Seunghyun. Please, wake up for your Jiyongie, I need my Seungri. You're the panda to my dragon." I whispered audibly, putting my arm over him, hugging him by his stomach, while my other hand was under his stomach, I could almost lock my hands together to have him in a complete hug. I locked his fingers with mine with my hand that was under his stomach, but I couldn't sleep. I want to be awake when Seungri was. I stared at my wall, trying to imagine all of the reactions Seungri would have when he woke up. There was thousands in my head, how was I going to sleep with my mind racing? Eventually, I shut my eyes, listening to Seungri's beautiful beating heart, his faint breathing. If I were to die, this would be the best way to end. Knowing Seungri was alive, just by sound.

Suddenly, I felt movement. Fluttering my eyes open, Seungri was rolling around, he had rolled to his other side, completely facing me. I could feel his wet lips just barely touching mine, was he conscious? "Seungri?" I whispered, my lips were now touching his as I spoke. He was conscious! But asleep. He always did things in his sleep. I heard him murmur in his sleep, but I wasn't sure of what he said. "What, Ri?" I questioned, and Seungri's face fell, his lips crashing onto mine slowly, as if he didn't mean too. My eyes widened as I felt his mouth on mine, but why in the hell did I want more? I wanted to push him away, he didn't know what he was doing, this was only accidental since he was asleep, but at the same time I wanted more. I wanted a taste. God, how could I think like this when he just became conscious? His lips were still on mine as I kept thinking, and I shamefully liked it. This was the first time Seungri had ever kissed me. On my mouth. Seungri rolled onto his back, and I was left in shock. He licked his lips as he placed his hand over his stomach, getting comfortable.

I glared at the wall, still bewildered at what had just happened. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Seungri by his other shoulder, pulling him over to face me again. He groaned, but was thankfully still asleep. I felt like a sinner for this. I had my hand behind his head, ready to bring his face closer to mine again. It's okay, Jiyong, he's asleep... I shut my eyes, pulling Seungri's face closer. I pecked his lips, and damn did I want more, but if I slipped my tongue into his mouth he'd wake up completely, bewildered that he was conscious, bewildered that he was in bed with me, and bewildered that I tried to make out with him in his sleep. I kissed all over him if I were an animal. I pecked his lips, his nose, his forehead. But my killer was his neck. I trailed kisses from his collarbone, his neck and up back to his mouth. Jiyong, you need to stop... I told myself. Ashamed, I pulled away from him, wiping all of my wet kisses from his face. And, hell, did I have a boner?

I was still looking at him, his body frontwards pressing against mine. My face was red, what did I just do? Shaking my head, I put my arms around Seungri, pulling his body as close as I could against mine, laying my head on top of his, his face in the crook of my neck as we slept.

. . .

I fluttered my eyes opened when I could feel Seungri squirming around. And.. was he mumbling something? "Ji..." He groaned into my neck. "Jiyong?..." Seungri grabbed onto me tighter, pulling his face away from my chest. His eyes widened, but I could only smile at him. "W-what happened? Why aren't we at the concert?" Seungri sat up, hyperventilating. "RiRi, you fainted at the performance. I was so worried... please don't do that ever again." I said, hugging him by his side. "I fainted?" Seungri asked. I nodded my head, and his heart beat slowed down. "You were at the hospital, but I was able to take you home. I was going to anyway, whether they liked it or not." I snickered. Seungri's stomach growled, and I pursed my lips. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat, alright?" I said, getting up from the bed as I went to put on my shirt and a pair of shorts. Seungri fell onto my back, wrapping his arms by my neck. "I don't want to go to the cafe today," He whispered, sending a shudder down my spine. "Can you cook me something?" He asked, and I turned to face him. I nodded slowly, and he smiled, letting go of me. My hormones were raging again, trying hard to ignore them, I walked out of my room as Seungri got dressed.

"Someone's finally awake. It's 11:30 in the morning." Seunghyun said as I ruffled my hair. "Yah, yah." I rolled my eyes, yawning as Seungri followed behind me, walking as he rested his head onto my shoulder. What was with him today? "Seungri?" Seunghyun called out to him, and Seungri swiftly turned around. "Yes, hyung?" He answered. Seunghyun studied him a bit, grabbing him by his neck. "What are you doing?" I questioned. "What in the hell is on your neck?" Seunghyun asked, and curiously, and I went to look. Oh God. Hickeys. I had given Seungri a few hickeys last night when I kissed his neck! Gah! Jiyong, you idiot. "He probably just, uh..." My voice cracked a little, and now Seungri was confused. "I probably just slept on my neck wrong." Seungri told a white lie, and my anxiety just worsened. Did he know? Seunghyun just shrugged, sitting down on the couch, playing on his phone. Acting like nothing happened, I slowly turned my feet, walking to the kitchen, and Seungri held my hand. "Did you kiss me?" He asked, and my heart stopped. Say no. Say no, say no. JIYONG SAY NO. "What are you talking about?" My voice sounded parched. 

"Jiyong," Seungri said directly in my ear with a husky voice that I had never heard before, and it kind of turned me on. "I know you bruised my neck," he continued with a hitched breath himself, and Seunghyun raised his face from his phone, looking over at Seungri who looked like he was trying to seduce me. Shaking his head, he went back to whatever he was doing. "I-" before I could speak, Seungri hushed me, and damn it was kind of sexy to see him trying to be dominant. "Shh. Make me some food." Seungri quit his act, and asked sweetly with a smile. Damn you for being hot and adorable at the same time. Shaking my head of my thoughts, I glanced at Seungri's neck, and by the marks, I was surprised he never woke up when I had kissed him. 

I scratched my head some more, crouching down to get a frying pan from the cabinet. "What do you want to eat, Ri?" I asked Seungri as he slouched down in the kitchen chair. "Hmm," He hummed to himself as I opened the door to the fridge. "Eggs." Seungri answered, and I nodded my head, still not able to forget about last night. Every time I looked at his innocent eyes, it just lead back to his ravished neck. Blinking a few times, I set the frying pan on the stove, turning it on as I opened the package of eggs. "Scrambled?" I asked, and Seungri hummed a yes from his lips. I whistled as I cracked the eggs and started to cook them. "I want some." Daesung appeared out of nowhere behind me. "Make your own." I snickered playfully. "Awh you make some for the maknae but not the others?" Taeyang backed Daesung up, and Seungri shot a look at me that just made me nod. Yes, you're exactly right, I'd do anything for my panda... Seungri laughed at the two, knowing they couldn't do a thing. "That doesn't mean I can't bully you." I hummed, frying the eggs, and Seungri quieted down. I laughed to myself, putting the food onto a plate, walking over to him as I grabbed a fork. I placed it in front of Seungri who ate like he hadn't eaten in days. "Jeez, slow down." Seunghyun walked into the kitchen, refilling his empty cup with coffee.

Seungri just shrugged as he kept eating, drinking orange juice to flush it all down. I was still feeling tired, even though it was 12 in the afternoon. Sighing, I checked my phone. The usual home screen notifying me of 99+ notifications on Instagram, Twitter, YouTube. Pursing my lips, I turned off my phone as Seungri burped. "Excuse you." I laughed as he sat back in his chair. "Can you put my plate in the sink, Jiyongie?" He begged with his eyes, and it was hard to ignore. "Ri, you're 26 years old, do it yourself." Seunghyun said as he went back into the living room. Seungri huffed at his spoiled self, but immediately grinned as I rolled my eyes, picking up his plate and putting into the sink. I knew Seunghyun was shaking his head, but oh well. How could you not do what Ri said when he had you under a spell? I could feel Seungri's hand lock mine with his as he pulled me away from the kitchen counter, walking me back to my room. "What is with you today, Ri?" I asked as he fell backwards onto my bed, making himself comfortable. He just shrugged as if it were any other normal day. Sighing, my phone was ringing. Seungri raised an eyebrow as I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Kwon Jiyong?"

"Correct..."

"I'm a nurse at the hospital district of Seoul that you visited last night for patient... er... Lee Seunghyun."

"Yeah?"

"I was told to notify you of the medication that we had given him could also have possible side affects, like changing up his mood."

"Well I've definitely seen a change." I blinked in amusement as I looked up at Seungri who was still confused.

"The side affects should wear off in a few hours, so no need to be alarmed. Thank you, have a nice day." The woman hanged up, and I threw my phone onto my armchair as I walked over to my bed. "What am I going to do with you?" I sighed as I laid down next to Seungri, propping my head up with my elbow. "What do you mean?" He asked, turning his head to face me. I chuckled, twirling his silver hair with my finger. "Never mind." I let out a breathless sigh, rolling onto my back, closing my eyes. I wanted to take another nap. I shot my eyes open when Seungri laid his head on one of my biceps, half of his body on top of mine as his mouth pressed against my chin. "Ri." I huffed as if he were a puppy being a burden to my sleep. "Yes?" His mouth was pursed, widening his eyes like a deer's. "Why are you so fucking cute?" I choked on my words, and Seungri smirked as he just laid his head back down onto me. I let him be, I wasn't gonna lie, this was nice. I kissed the top of his head, shutting my eyes again as Seungri squirmed around some more to get comfortable.


	5. 1.5

"Oppa..." Seungri groaned, rustling around in his sleep. I opened my eyes curiously, what did he just say? "Seungri?" I shook his shoulder. "Seungri." I poked his cheek, and he finally turned over. "Why did you call me oppa?" I questioned. His eyes widened, and his face was red, "I did not!" Seungri crossed his arms in denial. I laughed to myself, "Alright..." I yawned, getting up. "Where are you going?" He pouted, dropping his lower lip. "To eat." I said, throwing on my shirt. "Cafe?" Seungri smiled brightly.  _There's my old panda..._ "Fine." I grinned as I combed my hair. "Oh... and... Jiyong." Seungri said, and I turned around to look at him. "Can you carry me?" He asked, and I sighed. "Carry you? Can you not walk?" I tried not to chuckle. "I can." Seungri looked down, "I just don't want to." He looked back up at me, smiling.  _Oh panda..._ I huffed, walking over to the bed and turned my back to him. "Yay!" Seungri cheered as he stood on the bed and climbed onto my back, wrapping his legs around my waist as I kept him up for support.

I walked down the hallway, and it seemed everyone was already awake before us. "Oh, good morning Ji- oh Jesus what's happening now?" Seunghyun choked as he saw Seungri on my back. I laughed for a moment, I almost forgot since he was lightweight. "Taking RiRi to the cafe." I replied as I slipped into my sandals. "You're going to carry a perfectly fine man and walk all the way to the cafe?" Seunghyun protested, and I nodded. Seungri stuck his tongue out at him as I opened the door to leave before he got scolded again. "You're troublesome." I giggled as Seungri laid his head down onto mine. "Because of you." He commented, and I smiled to myself as I propped him up again when it felt like he was sliding a little. "What are you going to order?" I asked as we were out of the hotel lobby, and I handed him his mask. "Just green tea with... honey pancakes." Seungri answered as he adjusted the mask onto face, and put one on my face for me. I grinned under the mask as he did so, he was so cute. "What are you ordering, Ji?" He asked, and I thought to myself. "I'll just have a latte." I replied, and Seungri punched my back lightly. "Ow." I groaned, furrowing my eyebrows. "You need to eat something." He demanded, and I sighed, "Okay okay, a latte with what you're having." I submitted, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck again.

I walked up to the cafe's door, Seungri opening it up and he jumped off my back. "Oh, hello, good to see you boys." Greeted the waitress behind the counter. "You too." I smiled, sitting down on a stool. Seungri sat down next to me, laying his head down on his arms. I rolled my eyes, lifting his chin up slowly with my hand. "Keep your head up." I chuckled, and Seungri just yawned as he stretched. "What can I get for you?" The woman asked. "Two servings of honey pancakes, a latte and green tea." I replied as she wrote everything down. She nodded as she went to the kitchens. "You still tired?" I asked Seungri, brushing his face with my fingers, his hair covering his eyes. "Yes." He mumbled, uncovering his eyes and I giggled. "You grumpy?" I asked again, and he shook his head as he laid it on my shoulder. Grinning, I patted him. "Silly panda." I chuckled, fluffing his silver hair. Before he could say anything, the waitress came to the counter, handing us our plates, a mug for Seungri and a tall cup for me. "Thank you." I smiled taking my mask off, drinking the latte. I looked over to Seungri who was eating like an animal already, and shook my head. "Slow down, Ri." I pushed his shoulder, and ate one of the honey pancakes. "But I'm hungry, hyung." He replied with food in his mouth. I sighed, taking a napkin and wiping his face. "I thought I was oppa?" I smirked with a daring glare, and Seungri huffed, face red and pushing my hand away. I laughed as I went back to eating.

"Are you done boys?" The waitress asked as she came back around the counter. Seungri nodded in approval as she handed us the bill. I pulled out my wallet, handing her the money as me and Seungri pulled our masks back onto our face. "Thank you, again." I waved at the woman before walking out the door, I put my hands into my pockets as I felt weight hit against my back.  _Damn it._ "Seungri, I carried you on the way here, can you not walk?" I muttered as he wrapped his legs around my waist again. "I'm still tired." Seungri replied with a little kid voice, and I rolled my eyes, propping him up against my waist. "You're lucky I love you." I mumbled to myself, snickering., "I love you too." Seungri whispered, laying his head down on the back of my neck and locking his arms lightly around my neck. I blushed a little, swallowing the lump in my throat as I managed to pull a grin from my red face. "What if you break my back?" I sneered jokingly. "Oh no, Jiyong hyung, I don't no what I'd do, I'd call the hyungs, 911, my precious Jiyongie cannot get hurt, I couldn't forgive myself." Seungri sarcastically replied in a rushed tone. I laughed, the sentence reminding me of what had happened recently. "I see," I nodded, propping Seungri up again. "What do you want to do today?" I asked as we walked down the street, earning odd looks.

"I want to nap." Seungri responded in a yawn. "You cannot sleep lazy panda - if you fall asleep back there I'll make you walk." I turned my head slightly to a smirking Seungri who shut his eyes and made fake snoring noises. Quickly, I bounced him off my back, his eyes widened when his feet hit the ground. "No, hyung, please, I'm sorry." Seungri pleaded with his big brown eyes. I sighed, laughing as he climbed onto my back again, a phone was placed in front of my face. I looked onto the screen, a camera reflecting Seungri's bright smile and my irritated forced one, just for the picture. "So tough." Seungri remarked, taking the phone back, and I chuckled. "What do you want to do when we get home?" I questioned again. "That doesn't involve sleeping." I turned my head towards him, and he crossed his arms as we arrived to the hotel lobby, the desk employee eyeing us. "I don't know, watch T.V?" Seungri suggested, and I nodded, something simple. "Jump down for a minute, Seungri." I stopped, and he whined as he got off of my back. I grabbed my key-card, sliding it through the slot of the door as I opened it, Seungri following behind. "Where have you two been?" Daesung asked, raising a brow. "Cafe." I answered, checking my phone just to see Seungri's Instagram post  _Jiyong hyung :D_. 

"You didn't take us?" Taeyang commented, and I sighed. "Maknae is spoiled." Seunghyun reminded Taeyang, and I grinned to myself, looking down as I tugged on Seungri's hand to come to my room. I shut the door, locking it as Seungri plopped down onto my bed. "What happened to no sleeping?" I giggled as I slithered onto the bed beside him, laying on our sides as we faced each other. "I'm not going to." Seungri closed his eyes and stretched his arms out as his chest flexed, his abs showing. I licked my lips, but bit them quickly as he opened his eyes. He gave me a look, but I just smiled. "What do you want to watch?" I gulped as I picked up the T.V remote to turn on the flat screen. "I don't know, just put something on for background sound." Seungri yawned, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows, but he just formed a sly smile across his lips lazily as I pressed a button on the remote quickly to advert my attention to Seungri. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Seungri laughed, hitting my chest with the palm of his hand gently. "Because you're so cute," I murmured, poking his nose with my finger, and he pretended to bite at it, clenching his teeth. "Aggressive panda." I snickered at him, rolling to the other side. I smirked to myself once Seungri rolled me back over. "Sorry," he kissed my forehead, and I widened my eyes.  _Well that was_... I reached my hand out to his face, rubbing it passionately. "Jiyong." Someone knocked on the door, and I jumped up, and so did Seungri. "Y-yeah?" I stuttered. "What are you doing in there... you know what, never mind, YG is on the phone." It was Seunghyun's voice.

"O-okay, I'm coming." I said with a hitched voice. I opened the door to a curious Seunghyun, but I closed the door once I grabbed the phone. Seungri turned the T.V's volume down. "Hello?" I readjusted myself, speaking in a confident tone. "Jiyong, I need you to do a fan service." YG, asked, and I rolled my eyes in irritation, sighing. "Now hold on, it's just a photo shoot." He said, and it peaked my curiosity. "With who?" I asked, praying it was Seungri. "Dara." He replied with the words I did  _not_  want to hear. "Sir-" ... "I know, I know, you two aren't really fond of each other anymore, but please just do this, it'll be the last time you two ever have a photo shoot together. You won't even have to look at her anymore for all I care." YG protested, and I clenched my jaw. Dara was someone I didn't even  _want_  to look at anymore. Besides, I can't just leave, not without my panda. "Okay, fine, but I'm bring Seungri." I said, and at the mention of his name, YG cleared his throat. "Why?" He asked.  _Shit..._ "Uh... we're going to have lunch today... and... it'll be quicker to just bring him with me so I don't have to drive all over the place." I hurried up with my plan, and Seungri eyed me down. "That's fine with me." YG said, hanging up. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, holding onto my chest. "Get dressed, we're going to YGE." I mumbled, putting on some better clothes.

"Dara?" Seungri murmured, and I dropped my face as I went to go cup his. "No, nothing like that, panda." I smiled at his now sparkling eyes while stroking his cheek and playing with his silver hair. "But you are coming with me." I pecked his cheek with a kiss, and he blushed, wiping his face with a sleep as he giggled like a teenage boy. I walked outside of my room, letting him get dressed as I grabbed my coat and my mask, putting them both on. I dialed one of my service's number to come pick us up. "Hey, can you stop by the hotel and pick me and Seungri up? We need to go to YG Entertainment." I asked, and he agreed. "Hurry up, RiRi." I said, and he opened the door as I finished my sentence. He wore tight black jeans with a white turtle neck sweater. "Handsome." A smile formed at the corner of my lips as he bashfully looked down, and he frowned. "What's the matter?" I asked, holding his chin up. Tears were forming in his eyes. "It's just... Dara is so much better than me, and... if you see her again, I think you'll start having feelings for her, and I'll just be the maknae who's left behind again." He sniffled, and I couldn't help but snicker and chuckle at the same time. "Baby panda." I held his face closer to mine, stepping forward. "I'm  _never_  going to leave you, alright? Especially not for  _her._ I love  _you._ " I quickly pressed my lips against his, and there it was, that tingling, electric buzzing sensation again.

Seungri quickly reacted, pressing his mouth harder against mine, but he never opened it. Gasping, I pulled away, smiling at him again as he was left in shock, and it just sent me back to the night before. " _I love you_." I repeated again, letting my hand fall from his face and wipe my mouth. I wanted that to last forever. We stood there for a moment, both just breathing. I looked around the hallway, hoping no one had seen that, and everything seemed clear. "Let's get going." I put my arm around Seungri's neck, walking into the living room. "We have a photo shoot." I said an excuse quickly as Seungri put on his mask. " _You_  have a photo shoot." Taeyang rolled his eyes. "Uh... no... YG said me and Seungri both have a photo shoot." I protested easily, I truly was a snake at lying, because they all just looked dumbfounded and nodded. I heard Seungri's soft giggles, his face was still red. "See you." I waved at them, walking out the hotel door. I put my arm around Seungri again, but on his waist. I could feel that it sent a shiver down his spine, I loved it. We walked out of the lobby, outside. "You promise?" Seungri randomly asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "I promise." I walked beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Finally a smile appeared on his face, and my heart was at rest.

The personal driver pulled up in a black SUV, and we got into the backseat. "YGE?" The driver asked to make sure. "YGE." I confirmed, watching Seungri put in his earbuds. I laid my head back onto the seat, resting my hand on his thigh, and he squirmed in his seat a little, biting his lip as he looked at me. I have never,  _ever_ seen a filthy look in Seungri's eyes more than I just did, he quickly hid his face, and I smirked to myself, sliding my hand just a little bit farther down, and he wriggled away from my touch, looking back up at me again, his lips trembling with anticipation and his eyes had a dirty and dark touch to them. I liked it. I licked my own lips, but I just rested my hand onto his knee, we weren't in a private place. Seungri settled back down into his seat, not looking back at me if he was afraid I'd possess him or something. I devilishly smirked at myself again, shaking my head as I went to check my phone.  _2 missed text messages from 'Blocked Number'._ Oh God, please don't be her please don't be her... I swiped the missed texts, and I sank into my seat, earning a peculiar look from Seungri. I hid my phone a little bit, reading the messages.

_**(possible spam)Blocked Number:** Hey oppa, you're meeting me for a photo shoot~_

_**(possible spam)Blocked Number:** I was hoping we could ... talk things out ? <3_

_Oh, you fucking bitch_. I shot a grimacing look down at my phone as I turned it off, not even wanting to deal with it. Seungri raised an eyebrow, but I just lifted up his hand, kissing it as I sat it back down. He flashed me a smile, and I rested my head on the window as his hand crawled to mine and we locked our fingers together. I laughed a little, looking back at him. "We're here." The driver said, snapping me back into reality. "Oh, thank you." I said, pulling Seungri's earbuds out as I opened my side of the car door swiftly. Seungri growled, but then grinned once I opened his door for him. He rolled up his earbuds putting them into his pocket as we saw the same familiar building. I patted his back, and he jumped a little. "What is it?" I asked, and he shook his head, taking his mask off. "Tell me, panda." I smiled, rubbing his back softly now. "Dara..." he muttered, and I shot a questioning look before I looked up, the long hallway with her slim figure staring at me.  _I hate her so much, how dare she even look at me? Or Seungri, I won't have that_. "Jiyong." Her nasally voice greeted me, to me it was like nails scratching against a chalkboard. I could hear Seungri's curses and sneers as she walked closer. "Just keep calm." I whispered into Seungri's ear before Dara finally approached us. "How have you been? It's been a while." She smiled, that evil disgusting smile.  _Of course it's been a while, I can't stand you_. 

Once she knew I wasn't answering anything, the pressure heated against me as she touched Seungri's arm, my eyes following her movement. "Seungri, could you give us some privacy?" Dara asked, and a flare heated inside of me. "Uh, no, actually, he's staying with me. We need no privacy." I grabbed onto Seungri's arm more harsher, almost smacking her hand away. She looked up at me in horror- if I had just slaughtered somebody. "Listen," she hissed, "I just want to talk. Without your pet being around." Dara snickered at Seungri with a nasty look.  _Oh hell no, you did not just fucking go there._ "I don't want to talk to you, bitch." I muttered in disgust, and she raised her hand and slapped me with a burning mark left onto my face. Seungri looked at me, I hadn't moved from the same exact spot, her hit doing nothing. Relentlessly, he pushed her, almost down to the floor. "What is wrong with you! I can sue you!" Dara exclaimed. "You hit me first, bitch." I wanted to spit in her face, but the damage was already done enough. "You two!" YG yelled across from the hallway. "Photo shoot!" He reminded, and I rolled my eyes. "It's off. I'm done. I can't take this." I yelled back, clenching my jaw. Dara was still dramatically phased.

Seungri's face was still red with anger, he wanted to do more than just that. Just for being in my presence Seungri wanted to hurt her. "What?" I heard Hyun-suk's voice getting closer as I turned around. "She called Seungri a pet and wanted  _privacy._ No, no way." I bluntly stated. "Aish, Ji..." He scratched his head. "Anything they have on those security cameras they can put against you if you did anything." He warned, and I shrugged. "She grabbed Seungri first, she hit me first. All on her." I clapped my hands together, projecting a fake smile as I tugged on Seungri's hand and walked out the door, Seungri still following along. "If she ever, and I mean  _ever_  touches you like that again, I swear to God..." I paced around outside the building, waiting for the driver. "Ji, calm down..." Seungri put his hand on my shoulder. "I can't calm down, that... that..." I ran out of words to say once Seungri turned me to face him, pinning me up against the wall of the building. "Seungri we can't, our identities..." I yelped at the sudden movement. "I don't care, let them watch." He said with such bold behavior, something about it not suiting him. I smirked half-heartedly, making him the one who was pinned now. I rested my arm on the wall, my finger tips twirling his hair. "I love you." I whispered as I kissed his lips gently, and he gave in immediately, his hands combing and grabbing at my hair. He parted away, drool leaking from his lips, "I love you, too." He said with a shaky breath, pressing his lips back onto mine again.

There was a sudden honk of a car, making me and Seungri both jump. We didn't want to, but we parted away with shaky breaths and moans once we realized it was the driver who had came back. The windows were tinted darkly, he couldn't of had seen anything. As for people - this was a private area. I stood there for a moment, still trying to catch my breath as Seungri made his way to the car. I followed behind, opening his door for him, and walking over to my side and getting in. I was tired already, and so was he. The car started, and Seungri came closer over to me, legs touching. He laid his head down onto my collarbone, closing his eyes. I admired at how he had just tried to become a beast earlier but now just looked like a softie, he was impressive. I glanced at his face once more before I took his earbuds out of his pocket, sticking them into his ears as I turned the volume down a little. Once he seemed satisfied, completely comfortable, I kissed his forehead, leaned my head back and shut my eyes.


	6. 1.6

I looked at my calendar while Seungri just laid on his stomach, sprawled out and snoring with his mouth open. I chuckled a bit at his cuteness, the way he slept was adorable. Today was a day to go to the studio again, another day to exchange glances and steal kisses. I smiled at that thought, opening my door to go make some coffee. I took a last look at Seungri was still snoring like a purring cat, and then walked out.

Seunghyun and Daesung were fighting with one another on who should get into the shower first whilst Taeyang was trying to be a mentor and tell them why they should get along. I shook my head, laughing at their argument as I walked into the kitchen and to the coffee maker. I put an espresso cup into the slot of the machine, and placed a mug onto the center, pressing a button and tapped my fingers against the marble counter as it brewed. I hummed as the arguing near the bathroom was still going on. "How do we live with them?" Taeyang walked into the kitchen, and I shrugged my shoulders, giggling.

At the ring of the coffee maker, I took the mug off of it's place, putting a green tea cup in there, and another mug. "Is that for me?" Taeyang asked with light in his eyes. "For Seungri." I smiled, my back still turned against him. He sighed in disappointment, but I just sipped on my coffee, waiting for the brewer to stop. "He got in there first." Seunghyun now trudged into the kitchen, arms crossed. "I told you." Taeyang joked, placing his hand onto his lap and his other holding his head up for support. Seunghyun held a smug look, glaring at him as he sat down at the table. Another ring, I sipped at my coffee and grabbed the mug with green tea, walking out of the kitchen. "We need to be at the studio by 11." I called before going down the hallway and into my room.

I closed the door, the hot mugs aching my hands as I placed them down onto my night stand. Seungri was still in the same position, taking up all of my bed as he snored. I shook my head in thought, smiling down at him. He perked at his nose, lifting his head up sleepily, opening his eyes with a dreamy affect. "Tea?" He mumbled half-heartedly into the pillow. I nodded, pointing towards his mug as I picked mine up and sipped it. Seungri stretched, yawning widely as he sat up, putting his back against the headboard. I walked over to the other side, sitting beside him as he drank the tea. "We're going to the studio today." I told him, and his face enlightened. "Work, yay." He sarcastically teased, and I laughed a bit.

"Seungri." I sighed, shaking my head. "What?" He asked, giving me a look. He had a glint of tea stain just on the edge of his upper lip. I grinned, taking my thumb and wiping it off. "Stop being a mom." He pushed my hand away, furrowing his eyebrows. I chuckled, sticking my thumb into my mouth as I made a seducing look towards Seungri who's face fell red and looked away. "You're bad." He commented as he stared at the wall, sipping his tea. "You're no better." I said pulling my thumb out of my mouth, creating a pop. He turned towards me with that look in his eyes again. It was intense - dirty - unholy. We were having a stare down as we both set our drinks onto the stand, and I cupped his face. "I'm no better?" Seungri batted his eyelashes, and I bit at my lips, smiling as I went to kiss his cheeks, leaving him in hunger.

I pulled away from his face, being a tease this time. I took off my sweatpants, putting on some tight jeans. I stood in the mirror as I ruffled my shiny black hair, running my hands through the strands. I was still shirtless, and Seungri just stared me down. Lowering my head, I chuckled a little, making him turn away. I slipped on a simple shirt, and checked the time on my phone. 10:30. "Go get a shower." I looked over to Seungri who finished the last bit of his tea, nodding. We walked out of the door, and both into the bathroom. "Uh, Ji." Seungri mumbled, and I raised an eyebrow as I picked up my toothbrush. "I'm taking a shower." He said, and I just shrugged, applying toothpaste to the brush and running the water. "Go." Seungri pushed my side a little towards the door, but I stood there like a rock while I brushed my teeth. I knew what I was doing. He let out a sigh as he took his shirt off, and I had a perfect sight with the corner of my eyes.

He turned around, crossing his arms once all he had was his boxers on. "I'm not doing anything else until you leave." Seungri grunted, and I rolled my eyes, putting my toothbrush down. I passed him, giving him a sudden look that made him put his arms to his side. I smirked as I walked out the door, leaning against the opposite side of the wall. "Were you and maknae both in there?" Seunghyun asked with curiosity plastered on his face. "I was just brushing my teeth." I shrugged, and he just sighed quietly as he passed by. "Go get ready." I told him as he left, releasing my nervousness. I heard Seungri's shower water running. I made a half smirked as I placed my hand on the door knob, the panda didn't lock it. I opened it as slowly as I could, but it creaked. I saw a glimpse of Seungri before a towel was thrown at my face. "Jiyong!" He screamed, and I laughed, slamming the door and running to the living room.

"What did you just do?" Taeyang asked and I was still laughing. "Nothing, nothing." I panted, laying down on the couch, still chuckling. Oh my gosh, I'm crazy...

Later, Seungri came into the living room, his hair soaked and water dripped from his body. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist, and my eyes widened as I scanned his perfectly slim body. He held a grudge, a disappointing look as he crossed his arms. "Jiyong." Seungri said profoundly, and I just snapped out of it, smiling up at his face now. "I should've recorded your reaction." I laughed, and Taeyang looked more confused than ever. "It's not funny." Seungri pouted, walking away, and my laugh started to fade after a few minutes. "What did you do?" Taeyang questioned. "Ah, hold on." I said, walking to my room, knowing he'd be there. "Go a-away." Seungri stuttered as I saw him hide his self with his pants that he hadn't put on yet. My face was red and I walked out of the room.

I knocked on the door again, but he just let out a disgruntled sigh as I walked in. "Go away." Seungri rolled his eyes at me, setting down on the bed. "This is my room." I leaned against the door frame. He just crossed his arms again, making a sarcastic hmph noise. "Aw, I'm sorry, but it was funny." I laughed as I walked over to him. "Shut up." He put his hand up to me, and I kissed his palm. "Stop." He wiped his hand on his jeans, and I just smiled as I sat beside him, hugging him, his hair still wet. "Don't touch meee." Seungri emphasized, pushing my shoulder. I fake pouted, exposing my lower lip as my eyes shined at him. I put my face up to his, and he rolled his eyes with his face, quickly kissing my nose. I smiled, kissing his back.

"Sometimes you annoy me, but I don't know anyone that can make me so mad, yet get me to smile right after." Seungri huffed, and I just chuckled, showing that half smile that I always did. "Get dressed." I ran my hands through his silky damp hair, standing up and walking out of the room. I went back into the living room, everyone was on the sectional, playing on their phones. "He's getting dressed." I let out a sigh as I sat down, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "Damn it." I grimaced at my phone's battery percentage of 41%. "My phone's going to die soon." I said as the others looked up at me in confusion. They nodded, and Seungri came out finally. "Oh, also, you know what we should do tonight?" I held a smirk at my face, and everyone furrowed their eyebrows. "We should go clubbing." My smirk got wider by the minute, and it looked as if everyone's hearts had stopped.

"Ji, we cannot go clubbing." Daesung said immediately. "Yeah, remember what happened last time?" Seunghyun added, and I shrugged, because I didn't remember. "You were drunk off your ass and, oh gosh, let's not relive the moment." Taeyang waved, and Seungri's face became red, but I was still confused. "But... we haven't went out for a while." I whined. "For a reason." Daesung added again, and I rolled my eyes. "Please, I won't drink, I promise." I smiled, and they all shook their heads. "Kwon Jiyong promising not to drink? Try harder." Seunghyun tilted his face sarcastically. "If we go clubbing," Daesung protested as if he were a parent and I was a child, "No, excessive drinking." Taeyang finished the sentence, and everyone nodded. I felt as if I really did need to be kept under control, and Seungri kept quiet the entire time.

I grabbed my black fabric mask, adjusting it onto my face as the others did the same. Yawning through the mask, I shut my phone off to have the battery power for later as we walked out the door. The personal driver should've been already out there. I had plans on how me and Seungri were going to spend the day together, without anyone knowing. The only thing I was self-conscious about was the Dara incident, not that much, but it was a burden. I walked beside Seungri, taking his hand in mine and causing him to heat up. I faintly smiled through the mask, seeing the black SUV park into place. "Good morning, boys." The driver greeted, and I bowed while we all got into the vehicle.

. . .

In a few minutes, we arrived at the YG building, taking the driver and getting out of the car. I patted Seungri's back, and he gave me a warm smile as he took off his mask. I opened the door, the others walking inside before me. "Ah, good morning." Hyun-suk came rushing down the hallway with a tall cup of coffee. I bowed my head in response, my eyes flickering over to a vending machine. "Ri, are you hungry?" I whispered in Seungri's ears, and he looked over to my direction. He nodded, and I took his hand as I pulled out my card. "Pick what you want." I said, and he scanned the selections. It was so cute at how he'd place his finger at the item first across the glass, as if he wanted everyone to know that's what he was getting. He pressed the numbers, and I swiped my card.

He unwrapped the granola bar, everyone else seemed to be gone, they must've been in the studio already. "Can I have a bite?" I asked, smiling like a kid. Seungri rolled his eyes, putting the bar up to my face, and I took more than what he was willing to give. He sighed, glaring at me as he walked beside me, shaking his head. "Talk to me." I said while crunching on the snack. He finished the last of the granola bar, and then picked at his fingernails. "What are we doing today?" Seungri finally said. "Well," I clicked my tongue, "I have my own private room." I whispered, tugging on his hand. "I don't like the way you said that." Seungri murmured, following along. I chuckled at what he had thought.

After a few turns and corners, there was a door marked '88'. I took out a pair of keys, unlocking the door as I went inside. "YG just gave you this room?" Seungri asked, looking around. The room was white with trophies, awards and posters everywhere, even some things from 2009. "Yep." I scratched my head, and Seungri laid down onto one of the lounge chairs. "Comfy." He mumbled, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. I smirked, slowly stepping over to him. "Better?" I asked before falling gently on top of him, and his eyes widened. "Oh, Ji, get off of me what if there's security cameras?" He pushed against my chest, but I still dominated over him. "Private room." I whispered into his ear, biting the lobe of it softly.

Seungri let out a breathy moan when I left wet kisses on his neck, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he were gasping for air already. "Did you lock the door?" He asked in a groan. "It automatically locks itself." I pulled away, gasping as I leaned back into the crook of his neck kissing him. Seungri's face was red once I felt the heat of our crotches being rubbed together, the denim jeans we were wearing making it even worse. He was practically trying to grind against me now, I've never seen him like this, it was like he was in animalistic heat. I went to his lips, kissing them passionately. "Your lips are so sweet." I murmured as I pressed my tongue against his mouth.

He parted his lips willingly, and then slipped his tongue inside my mouth, which surprised me. "Ji?" I heard my name being called but I didn't care. I let an annoyed groan when he pulled away. "Jiyong?" I heard again, and Seungri's eyes widened once we heard it was Hyun-suk's voice. "Y-yeah?" I answered, still shaking and on top of Seungri, body to body. "What are you doing?" He asked, and my mind was blank, I couldn't move. "Just thinking of..." I shook my head, trying to think of something, "of a new song to write." I shivered in response when Seungri daringly placed his lips onto my neck, and I turned to face him. "What are you doing?" I whispered in a moan. "Who else is in there?" Hyun-suk questioned again, and I heard a rattling of keys. "Why is the door locked?" I climbed off of Seungri, panicking. "I- uh- don't come in here, I'm changing into some new clothes I got... modeling practice..." I said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, okay." He finally said, walking away. I let out a great sigh of relief, turning my head over to a sexually frustrated Seungri. "Why are we always getting interrupted?" I chuckled half heartedly from all the stress, laying on top of Seungri again. He laughed a little, nipping at my lips. I smiled lightly, kissing his lips again. I was stable on my elbows, cupping his face as my tongue entered his mouth, almost going down his throat. Seungri reacted fast, his tongue swirling at the corners of my mouth. I pulled away to let us breathe, and then right back we went to each other's lips. It was like our tongues were playing with each other, like tug of war. I crept my hand down to the hem of his jeans, and he groaned when I trickled my fingers on his buldge, making him gasp for air when he leaned back, exposing his neck for me again that still had marks from the other day.

"Oh my God - I love you," Seungri moaned, running his hands through my hair, pulling on it. "I love you too." I smirked, biting at his neck softly and then kissing it as I still played with the buttons on his jeans. Seungri ran his hands up my stomach, lifting up my shirt above my head, and throwing it to the side. I rubbed harder against his painfully growing buldge, causing us both to moan loudly. I pressed my hand against his mouth, muffling his moans and groans as I trailed kisses down to the hem of his shirt, biting at it. Seungri quickly took it off, throwing it across the room. "So greedy." I chuckled, pulling away. He rolled his eyes, breathing hard and then tugged at the back of my head, pulling me down closer to his chest. I kissed and mouthed all over his bare body.

Biting at Seungri's skin was something he loved - his moans screamed against my hand as I palmed his crotch harder. Both of our pants had already been taken off by the adrenaline rush within us, the only thing on us now were just our boxers. I trailed my tongue down to the lower of his stomach, causing him to shudder and clench his fists. My palm started to feel warm heat - and I looked down to see Seungri had already started pre-cumming. "Jesus, Ri, I didn't even do anything yet." I breathed, and his face was red again. He was squirming with anticipation, tugging on my boxers and trying to wrap himself around me, I had never seen him want me this much. But I couldn't do anything yet, I wanted to wait, and it just left Seungri in suspense every time I made him wait.

"Ji, Ji... please." Seungri begged, kissing my neck. I sighed, getting off of him to put on my pants. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered, and I turned over to look at him, and his legs were shaking. "Someone's really horny." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head, and he hid his face with his shirt, blushing badly. "Just wait, panda, I promise I'll give you what you want." I smiled as I freshened myself up, doing dirty things in this area is risky, I still feel anxiety from what we just did. Seungri trudged bashfully to put on his clothes, combing his hair with his hands. "Come on, I think the boys are done." I let out an exhausted sigh, even I wanted a round 2.


	7. 1.7

We were all in a limousine, ready to go to the club. I sat there anxiously folding my hands together and undoing them back and forth, because tonight, the YG family would be attending VIP access at Cakeshop. Meaning, Dara would be there, and if we are all drinking, all hell could break loose, especially with Seungri being by my side. I turned my phone on, taking out my charger and plugging into one of the slots of the car in the back, so I could use it for later. Seungri leaned on my shoulder, and I could feel him shaking as well. I scrolled through my phone, and something caught my eye.

_Are BIG BANG's G-Dragon And Seungri Dating?_

I felt like I had just broke a sweat, the media spreads articles like wildfire. I clicked on it, wanting to close my eyes so I didn't have to see it. Anxiety raced through me as I scrolled through it.

_Kwon Ji Yong (G-Dragon) and Lee Seung Hyun (Seungri) from worldwide famous Kpop boy band BIG BANG have been caught doing some flirtacious things. Fans even snuck photos of them while they were outside in the city of Seoul._

My heart settled down once I had seen it was just pictures of us holding hands and me letting him get on my back - this was way much better than being caught kissing. Fans already imagine us as a couple, that's harmless compared to what the media does. I heavily sighed of relief, putting my phone into my pocket as I looked out the window. It was completely dark out, it was 11 P.M. I turned around, looking out the back window as the other YG vehicles were following behind. I tried to calm myself down as my heart sped up about Dara. I was a reckless drunk - and I knew it - if she did anything to provoke me or Seungri, who knows what I would do. Seunghyun and Se7en were going to be drinking wine, and Taeyang will be dancing with Daesung, whilst me and Seungri were, well, going to be on our own.

And keep myself out of trouble.

Chae Rin knew about the incident with me and Dara. Although she is friends with her, she backed me up whole heartedly and told me to go to her if I needed anything, and I was grateful for that. Thinking about it, I grabbed my phone and dialed Chae Rin's number. She was only a few cars away from us. After a few rings, she picked up.

"It's Chae Rin."

"Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

"What's up Ji?"

"You already know about this - but keep Dara away from me as much as you can. Especially if she's going to be drinking."

"I'll do my best. Just, don't do anything stupid."

I laughed, hanging up. Seungri squirmed his head around my shoulder, looking up at me. I must've said that pretty loudly, since everyone had their eyes on me now. I shrugged it off, looking out the window again as I felt tense. I melted when Seungri's hand touched mine, holding it. He put our hands under his jacket secretly, and I smiled to myself. Up ahead, I could already see the red flashing lights in the dark, people were everywhere in the enclosed streets. People called Cakeshop the "red zone", since it was pretty private and well known for being crowded.

As we kept driving more closer, I felt so nervous, like I needed a cigarette, but I promised Seungri I would try to stop smoking, but I always had a pack of cigarettes in my closet, tucked in a box somewhere just in case. But he never knew. The music got louder, the bass could be heard from just outside. The building looked secretive - like a compound with a bunch of people around, trying to get in or sneak their way in. So many people got kicked out of this place, but now that the YG family were coming, we need all the security we could get.

The limo stopped, parking right beside the curb of a sidewalk, letting us get out. Seungri pulled his hand away from mine, and grabbed his mask. "You don't need it, baby." I whispered in his ear, and his eyes flickered dangerously to mine. He stood there for a while before Seunghyun called after us.

Security guards were packed around us, and we decided to wait for the others. The other vehicles pulled up, and I smiled when Chae Rin walked out, making grabby hands towards me as if she were actually my little sister. "Hey you." I hugged her, smiling. Seungri stood there with his jaw clenched, and I rolled my eyes at him, flashing him a smirk. Oh, Jealous panda. I made a noticably disgusted face when Dara walked out, but she stood there in the street. Her eyes searched before they laid on mine, and she grinned at me as she walked towards me. My heart stopped as Chae Rin pulled away from me, I wanted to just make out with Seungri right there just to prove my point that I was not interested in Dara.

"Hey, Jiyong." Dara warmly hugged me as if it were normal. "I'm sorry about last time." She whispered, and my heart raced as I looked over to Seungri who shook his head and walked away. "Yeah? Well I'm not." I shoved her, pacing fastly towards wherever Seungri went. I could hear my name being shouted from everywhere, but I did not care. I walked into the building with my head down. "ID sir." Asked a guard, and I looked up at him. "Nevermind, go in." He smiled nervously, and I bowed as I walked in. There was no space to even breathe.  _Hello Bitches_ was playing, and it was incredibly loud. I scanned the area, but Seungri was no where to be found.

"Jiyong-ah, are you looking for Ri?" Chae Rin came up behind me dancing, and I nodded.

"He went to the bar." She pointed with her manicured nails over towards a bar with shelves of alcohol behind it. "Thanks." I smiled down at her, jogging towards the bar.

I shook my head as Seungri was pouring himself a shot of tequila. "Baby," I came up from behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Don't." He muttered, drinking the shot halfway. "It was nothing." I replied, trying to hug him. "Just go back to that whore, I'll never be good enough for you." Seungri snapped, and my eyes fell. I pulled onto his sleeve, not caring that he was yelling and hitting my back. I went to the VIP area, no one was here yet. I slammed Seungri against a wall, glaring at him as I pointed my finger at his face. "Listen," I hissed. "You are the best God damn thing that has _ever_  entered my life, you understand? I love  _you_ , Lee Seunghyun, and I will never change my feelings for you, not for  _Dara_ , not for anyone. Got that?" I kept flickering my eyes back and forth between his. Seungri gulped, nodding as he laid his head on the crook of my neck.

I kissed the top of his head, hugging him. "Now, come on. Let's go get drunk." I put my arm around him, walking out the of the VIP section and towards the bar.

Seunghyun and Se7en already had a booth, drinking wine and talking about something. Chae Rin and Dara were exchanging glances at me and Seungri while talking to each other, or more like arguing. Taeyang and Daesung were drinking light beers while dancing.  _Bang Bang Bang_  came on, and they were already on it. "Holy shit, this is our song. Let's go dance." I tugged on Seungri's hand as we gulped the tequila shots.

We ran onto the dance floor, Seunghyun, Taeyang and Daesung had joined us as well. Once everybody had realized we were Big Bang, they pulled out their phones and made space on the dance floor. As the beat started, we clapped our hands, and everyone yelled Ooh. Taeyang jumped towards the front, dancing for his solo. I smiled brightly at Seungri as if he were an angel as he laughed, looking back at me while we back up danced. I could hear Chae Rin cheering us on. Seunghyun stepped up to do his rap, and everyone screamed for it.

My smile faded when I felt something bump beside me, and it was Dara. "What are you doing?" I snickered at her as she danced beside me. "What? I can't dance?" She made a face at me. My chest felt as if it were on fire. "Not near him." Seungri answered her question, bumping her out of the way as he chuckled at me and went back to dancing. My eyes widened, I didn't think he was brave enough to do that.

Either way, we just went back to dancing, and we all sung our solos. What Seungri did just looked like an accident - it was so dark, it looked like no one cared anyway

I could see the look on Chae Rin's face of irritation as Dara went to rant to her. She rolled her eyes, walking over to all of us when the song was over. Chae Rin smiled, handing us drinks. Me and Seungri clicked our glasses with one another, and then swallowed them down. I laughed at his expression of distaste, and he just laughed at himself.

We needed this night.

But I started feeling a little tipsy.

No, way worse. I was definitely drunk.

Laughs, yells and music blared throughout the club, and most of the YG family were heading towards the VIP section. I held Seungri from behind as I directed him towards there. Chae Rin and Dara had a booth together - Chae Rin urging us to sit down. I couldn't reject her, but I didn't want to be near that thing. She shot me a nasty look as I practically had my hands all over Seungri, but I didn't care. I sat down next to Chae Rin, trying to keep my distance from Dara as much as I can. Seunghyun, Se7en and the Winner group sat together, while Taeyang and Daesung was striking up a conversation with the iKON group.

I propped my feet up onto the table, grabbing the bottle of vodka that was on it. "Are you gonna drink that from the bottle?" Chae Rin asked. I nodded, taking a swig of it and closed my eyes as I pursed my lips, handing it to Seungri who did the same. "You two look more than drunk - you guys are wasted." Chae Rin laughed tipsily, and Dara sat there with crossed arms, batting her eyelashes, I just wanted to get up and smack the look off her face, every time I looked back at her, she quit glaring at Seungri and directed her attention back to Chae Rin who was slapping her wrist for her to quit.

Seungri gripped my hand, obviously getting uncomfortable.  _Boombayah_ started to play, the music getting louder in the VIP area. Everyone was still talking, dancing and having fun, but I needed to feel more loose. I grabbed the vodka bottle again, taking a more hardcore gulp. Seungri grabbed the bottle from me, staring at me intensely. "What?" I shrugged, coughing. "Don't drink too much at a time, Ji." He said, laying his head on my shoulder, and Dara took a swig of liquor, and got up.

My eyes followed her as she sat beside me, and I thought I could hear Seungri growling - as if he were a dog. I was uncontrollably shaking as she eased closer, and she cupped my face quicker, quicker than I could think, I didn't even know what was happening until she had placed her lips onto mine. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, and her hand was on the hem of jeans. I let out an exhausted breath as my eyes widened, pushing her off of me as Seungri was just completely gone. "Oh, God damn it, what the fuck is wrong with you!" I screamed, and everyone's attention went to me. "Woah, Ji, calm down..." Seunghyun grabbed me from behind, but I was lashing out if I were a monster.

"No! This bitch just fucking kissed me and touched me as if she just could! You fucking whore." I hissed, pointing at Dara who's face fell, tears in her eyes as Chae Rin and everyone else eyed me down bewildered.

I did not care.

This wasn't just the alcohol, or maybe it was.

But I was pissed, the dragon in me had finally came out.

"Jiyong, seriously, you need to chill and stop yelling at her." Taeyang helped Seunghyun with me, but I was still yelling and thrashing. "Get off me. Get off me!" I screamed, finally running out of their grasp.

I dashed, I didn't know where I was going. I was being assaulted by the flashes of cameras as I looked all around for Seungri. "Seungri! LEE SEUNGHYUN!" I called out, and finally I saw my silver haired prince.

He did not look happy.

"Seungri,"

"Shut up, shut up. You didn't do anything. You just let her do that."

"No, I didn't! She came onto me! I'm fucking drunk out of my mind and I didn't even know what was happening until I basically threw her off of me! What do you want me to do, huh? Get you a damn ring?"

His angry expression still remained, crossing his arms. I closed my eyes, breathing hard. "If I have to show you that you're owned by  _me_ , I fucking will." I huffed, grabbing Seungri by his collar, ignoring his tantrums. I didn't even know where I was going or what I was doing, but I was going to prove my point. I walked across the street, Seungri dragging along. Someone yelled at us for being the in the middle of the road, but I walked along, flipping them off. "Jiyong! Where are you going!" I heard Chae Rin's voice, and I turned around. "I need you to book me a hotel suite."

"What? Why? You're not going to stay-" Chae Rin saw the obvious look on my face, and nodded as she took out her phone.

"Hotel?" Seungri grimaced at me, still wriggling his hand around as I clutched onto him. "Hush." I said, and Chae Rin gave me a thumbs up. I waved at a taxi driver that pulled up towards the curb, and told him where to go, handing him cash as Seungri got into the vehicle.

"I won't need this, Mr. G-Dragon." The driver said as he went to the hotel that Chae Rin had booked for me and Seungri, handing me the money from earlier. "It's fine, sir, keep it." I bowed as I hurriedly walked out of the car, the fire in my chest burning just from looking at Seungri. I was going to prove my point.

I walked into the building, the guy behind the counter looking up at me. "Last name - oh, G-Dragon! Yes, you are booked at room 126, enjoy your stay." He uneasily greeted me, and I pulled Seungri along with me towards the elevator. "Why are we here." Seungri turned his face away from me. I kept silent until the ride was over.

I paced fastly down the hallways looking for the room number. Once I had found it, I unlocked the door with the keys. I grabbed Seungri's arm, throwing him onto the bed roughly. "Tell me," I hissed, "do you think I have feelings for Dara? Even just a little bit?"

Seungri ignored me, just closing his eyes and turning his face again to ignore me. I rolled my eyes, crawling on top of him and sliding my hands around his face, pulling it closer to me. I smashed my lips against his ravishingly, my tongue attacking entrance into his mouth. He squinted his eyes, finally closing them as he gave in. "I. Love. You." I said between each kiss, and then began to fondle his lips with my teeth softly, and leaned down towards his neck.

"I love you too - ah~" Seungri groaned as I sucked on his neck, leaving reds, purples and blues onto his neck. He rubbed his hands against my chest under my shirt. I pulled away, leaning back to take it off, and then helped him take off his. "I'll show you that you are mine."

" _And mine only._ "

I could smell his scent more clearly now as I traced my mouth down the line of his abs, each moment I was getting harder by the second, and Seungri looked as if he were going to burst already. "Don't you do it, yet." I growled in his ear, kissing it. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around me and pressing me down against him, causing me to moan loudly as our erections were in contact with pressure. "Fuck.." I stuttered, licking and biting at his skin, the heat between us feeling like we were being set on fire.

I slid my pants off, throwing them onto the floor as I smirked at Seungri, unbuttoning his, pulling them off slowly, torturing him. He was so jittery - he was going to lose it. He got horny so fast, aroused so quick that even if you just blow on the back of his neck he'd precum, and that made it easier for me to destroy the bit of innocence he had left.

Seungri stuttered a moan as I pressed myself against him hard, our boxers rubbing together. He started to grind his hips grinding against me. "You like that?" I whispered in his ear, and I could feel him shaking underneath me. We were still wasted, and we were going to regret everything tomorrow. The alcohol on his breath was just normal as he couldn't control his groans, impatiently tugging at my boxers.

He easily slipped his hands inside my boxers, making me widen my eyes as I threw my head back, panting as his hand slithered to my cock and started stroking it. Seungri gave me a daring look as he smirked. I almost rolled my eyes to the back of my head from the pleasure and being drunk at the same time. I looked back at him, biting my lips as I slid his boxers off, his face full of bravery as he slid mine off. I wrapped my hand around his cock, pumping it as he gasped, clenching the sheets on the bed.

"If we ruin this hotel room its your fault." Seungri breathed out, arousing me more as he stroked harder. "God, Ri." I moaned, holding him by his wrist. I gave him a daring look, flipping him over and making him yelp in surprise. I smirked drunkenly to myself as I crawled up on his back, breathing against his neck, making him shake. "Take me, Jiyong." Seungri arched himself, and I didn't protest. I went back to position myself, grabbing his hips. "You won't walk for a week," I said huskily, pushing into him.

"Ji!" Seungri screamed, gripping onto the sheets harder. "Sh," I hissed, putting one hand on his shoulder as I rocked against him, moaning. I was surprised that no one had heard us yet or even knocked on the door, but it wouldn't matter anyway. I took it slow at first for Seungri to adjust, but his screams became moans and groans as he started getting impatient, trying to back up towards me hardly.

"Damn, you're so naughty when you're drunk." I gasped, thrusting faster. Seungri was keeping himself up as much as he could as I held onto him, my vision was starting to get blurry. He whined and moaned in between as the bed squeaked and moved at my pace. "Harder." Seungri demanded, and I blinked a few times before I did as he said. I held onto his hips, his shoulders - everything I could for support as I went in as deep as I could into him - causing him to scream more.

"I'm gonna c-cum." Seungri stuttered, and I licked my lips as I slowed down, and then rammed into him one last time, and he moaned uncontrollably, breathing hard as I was still in him. "Fuck." I groaned, pulling out. We were both cumming now - nakedly exhausted as we laid back against the bed - still wasted like crazy. What the the fuck were we going to do? We just abandoned the party, and just had sex.

Since we're already in deep shit, why not make it worse?

I searched the floor with my hand, finding my pants. I took out my phone, turning it on.

"Smile." I held the phone over me and Seungri's face, showing our bare chests as we were extremely close together, taking a few pictures.

And posted one onto Instagram.


	8. 1.8

I woke up with one of the worst headaches in my life.

I sat up, my head throbbing as I held it with my palm. As I sat up, I felt weight on my chest slide down, and my vision was blurry.

Seungri was laying on me, but where in the hell where we? I looked around the place, and it was a hotel. We must've stopped here after the party. I searched for my phone, my hands grasping it as it was under the covers.

I had 27 missed phone calls.

98 unread texts.

I scrolled through all the missed calls, someone belonging to Seunghyun, Taeyang, Daesung, Chae Rin, and a few from YG. Which gave me a panic attack.

I went to Instagram, waiting for it to load as I clicked on my profile.

"Holy fucking shit." I whispered and then yelled as I saw a picture of me and Seungri half naked, clinging together closely. "Shit... shit!" I screamed, deleting the photo, and Seungri mumbled something as he woke up.

"Jiyong..." He said in a strange tone, and I grabbed my hair as I raised an eyebrow at him, panting. "I..." Seungri said with a hitched breath, and I looked at him. "What?" I questioned, rubbing my face in distress.

"I'm sore."

What?

"What do you mean you're sore?"

Seungri's face became red.

"I... Jiyong..." ... "You had sex with me."

My eyes widened as I bit on my tongue, almost pulling my hair out now. "No, no... that's crazy, no way." I denied as I frantically paced around the room in circles. "Are you just saying that? Because that's not funny. Stop lying." I added, closing my eyes trying to think.

"How could you not remember?" Seungri said laying back down, "You saw the picture yourself."

"I was drunk, okay? That was just a picture, that doesn't mean anything happened."

"Explain that to the hyungs then."

"How are you so calm about this!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Seungri yelled, glaring at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, finally learning how to breathe. "Did we really?" I asked calmly, sitting down beside him. Seungri nodded, sitting up again.

"Our lives are finished." I sighed.

"No they're not." Seungri laughed, and I flickered my eyes over to him. "You posted that picture to your pmo account."

Relief went over me at his words. YG must've called about something else. But him calling me about anything gave me a heart attack.

"But... what about the boys?"

"Hopefully they were to drink to check Instagram, or we can just say it was a simple shirtless selfie." Seungri replied, rubbing my back as I was still tense.

I finally just smiled, kissing his forehead and laid back down on the bed.

"How did we get here?"

"You told Chae Rin to book this room. We have to leave in a few hours, we only get it for a limited amount of time."

"I want to leave anyway, I'm starving and we have explaining to do." I yawned as I stretched, standing up. "Now look at who's courageous." Seungri rolled his eyes. I thought he'd be screaming at me for what we did, or couldn't bare to even look at me.

I went to put my pants and shirt on, as Seungri did the same. We checked out of the hotel, walking outside. I stuck my hand out as a taxi went by, and told him were to go. We got into the back of vehicle, yawning.

I kept double checking my phone out of paranoia, expecting something different each time I did, but I was too scared to check my messages and calls.

I just kept turning my phone on and off, rolling it around in my hands until Seungri took it away and put it in his pocket. I sighed, resting my head on the car door.

My phone ringed in Seungri's pocket, and he rolled his eyes as I tried to reach for it. Instead he answered it himself.

"Hello?"

"Yeah." Seungri said before handing the phone to me, muttering. Who is it? I asked with my lips, but he didn't answer.

"Hello..."

"Jiyong." It was Seunghyun's voice.

"Where in the hell did you go last night?"

Oh thank God he doesn't know. "To a hotel. I was getting pretty tired."

"Tired. You? Hah. And what about Seungri?"

"Uhh, he went with me."

"You both got a hotel room together. Wasted."

"Y-Yeah." I started to break a sweat.

"Okay." Was all he said, and he hanged up. I sighed, holding onto my chest. "Well?" Seungri nudged me, and I bit my bottom lip. "He doesn't know, at least, I don't think he does.." I scratched the back of my head, and he shook his head.

When the taxi made its stop, we both got out of the car, walking towards the apartment building. I started to notice that Seungri was swaying his hips a bit awkwardly and that he was almost limping - and it made a smirk form on my lips when he tried to hide it. "Was I that good?" I whispered, and Seungri rolled his eyes, trying to walk normally. "Shut up." His face became pink as he pushed my shoulder, and I chuckled.

Once we had made it to our dorm, I opened the door quietly, trying not to wake anyone up - but everyone was sitting down on the couch - facing me and Seungri head on as we walked through the door.

"Where have you two been?" Daesung asked, and I froze up. "We just got back from... from..." I tried to think of something but I was running out of time.

"The cafe." Seungri smiled, and Daesung nodded with a sigh of approval. Seunghyun raised an eyebrow as he pointed his finger at me, waving it for me to follow him, and I let out a shaky exhale as I followed him into his room.

"Hyun-suk saw the picture."

I felt paralyzed as everything in my body froze up, I couldn't breathe, was I hearing him right? "He... saw it? So you and the rest know...?"

"I do, but I don't think the others do... but YG saw it."

"Oh, Seunghyun, please don't tell them... and... about YG... what will I say to him?" I started to panic as my heart raced even more.

"Just... ah, Jiyong, I don't know how to help you with this one. But you can't avoid him - talk with him about it next time you two talk."

I sighed, nodding as I hugged him. "Thank you, Seunghyunnie."

Seunghyun smiled, patting my back as we left his room - and right on time, my phone buzzed. I hesitantly grabbed for my phone, the Caller ID reading YG.

I pressed answer, trying to speak up as I put the cellphone to my ear, "H-Hello?"

"Jiyong,"

"Hey..."

"We need to talk."

"About?" I questioned, trying to avoid the conversation, and Seunghyun turned around and looked at me with a funny look, and I sighed.

"I'm sure you know, Jiyong."

"Yeah..."

"If that picture were to be leaked, it could ruin your entire career - besides - I don't mind if you have a relationship with Seungri - it was kind of obvious you two had some sort of fling... you just can't let it be public - and what you did last night, was a step closer to being exposed. I'm going to try to protect your private life as much as I can, but it's also on you, Jiyong."

I nodded to everything he said, scratching the back of my head as I was lost in my thoughts. He knew about us.

"Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Talk soon," and Hyun-suk hanged up. I inhaled deeply as the phone call I expected to be awful - didn't turn out too bad. But I didn't like the thought of keeping Seungri a secret - sure, we were always flirty on stage or in public - but it was all fanservice and friendly love - I wanted people to know we were in an actual relationship, I loved the idea of showing off my boyfriend, showing off my Seungri.

But my career and fans were in the way of it all. It hurt me that I couldn't be serious with Seungri in public without it affecting my job and the way people looked up to me, but it was something I'd have to put up with. In the end, when I realized it enough, I didn't mind keeping the relationship a secret as long as me and Seungri are still in love with each other - nobody has to know what happens behind closed doors.

"Did you guys have fun at the club?" I asked when I got back to the living room, trying to change the intense subject.

"It was crazy, but it was fun." Taeyang laughed, and I smiled when everyone else began giggling and telling their stories.

"Maknae, why are you walking funny?" Daesung asked, and my heart stopped as I looked over towards Seungri whos face shown a bright red as his eyes almost widened. "I... uh... when I was at the hotel, I kind of tripped on the stairs... nothing serious." He bit his lip, and I calmed down when Daesung just nodded. But I still snickered a grin.

It was cute to see Seungri act innocent - blushing all red like that - I wanted to kiss him everywhere all over again. I stretched my arms, yawning and Seungri tugged on my arm behind me, "Can we go to your room?" He whispered, sending butterflies to my stomach. I nodded as he walked with me, the others just shaking their heads and going back to watching TV.

When we got to my room, I sat down on the bed - and unexpectly Seungri dropped himself in my lap, causing heat to go up throughout my entire body. "What are you doing, panda?" I asked, and he grabbed his phone as he scrolled through it. "Just trying to get comfortable." He squirmed around in my lap, and I let out a soft moan. "You're a bad boy, RiRi~" I smirked as I slid my hands under him, grabbing at his ass and he let out a whine as he squirmed around more. 

Seungri turned himself around, his face meeting mine and our bulges pressed against eachother. I kissed his neck, feeling all flustered again as he started to moan out my name. "Shh, you can't be so loud." I warned him as I left newer hickeys on his neck, and then kissed the ones left from last night. "But I want you to make me scream your name again," Seungri lustfully traced his hand down my chest, and my eyes became dark as I groaned when he grinded himself against me in my lap.

"I want you so bad," I put my hands on his slim waist, rocking his hips against mine, "but we can't do these kinds of things in this place," we both moaned, and Seungri kissed my lips, pouting. "Then..." he whispered, "how about we get our own home?" I widened my eyes at his suggesting, brushing my thumb against his chin. "Are you sure? What about Seunghyun, Taeyang and Daesung?" I sat up a little, kissing his cheek. "We can't all spend the rest of our lives together... we'll get houses some point in life... so how about we do now?"

I did want privacy, I love my boys, but... being completely alone with Seungri would be my paradise. The thought of it made my lips curl up into a smirk. "Alright," I gave in, kissing his forehead as I got up from underneath him, searching for my laptop. When I found it, I rested my back up against the headboard of the bed, Seungri laying beside me as he watched what I was doing. I went onto the internet, looking through houses in Seoul as Seungri himself observed them.

"What about this one?" I pointed at one of the houses, and Seungri shook his head.

"...This?" I scrolled some more, and he still shook his head. I chuckled for a moment before messing up his hair with my fingers. "You can't be so picky, panda." He just rolled his eyes until he finally pointed his finger at the screen.

"What about that one?" He asked, and I looked at the modern, stellar home - it was like something you'd see in Las Vegas.

I shrugged, it looked really nice. "Okay, we'll go with this one." I smiled, clicking it as I filled out the information for it.

"Ji..."

"Yes, baby?" I responded, and it looked as if Seungri's heart fluttered when I called him that. So cute.

"What about the hyungs? Won't they find it suspicious?"

"Do you want to tell them?"

"N-no... not right now." Seungri sighed, and I nodded.

"Moving is a pretty big thing, are you sure you want to do this?" I looked down at the younger, whispering as I kissed his lips.

"I'm sure, since I'm moving with you." Seungri beamed at me, how could he be so adorable...

"Well, it looks like we're getting the house... tomorrow." I read the confirmation text on the website, and Seungri smiled as he kissed my cheek. "I'm still hungry," I sighed, getting up out of the bed.

"I can cook for you," Seungri eye smiled at me, and I huffed, crossing my arms. "No, the manly man must cook for his baby boy~" I smirked, and he held a dreamy face as he followed me out of the bedroom.


End file.
